Esta noche la libertad
by DuendeDelParque
Summary: En este mismo momento a Rose se le acaba de ocurrir un nuevo propósito para su último curso ... "Conseguir que el género femenino de Hogwarts se quiera un poco más y deje de relacionarse con capullos como Scorpius Malfoy o mi primo James"
1. Lista de objetivos

N/A: Desde que Ron abrió la caja de Pandora en el Epílogo de las reliquias de la muerte, no he dejado de leer a esta pareja.  
Veo a Rose como una idealista bestial, si hay algo que ha heredado de su madre, no es su inteligencia, que de hecho no le falta, si no su espíritu luchador, la capacidad de indignarse con cualquier tipo de injusticia.  
Por otra parte Scorpius es todo lo que Rose no busca en un chico, no tiene principios aparentes, ni demuestra solidaridad ante nada. Las chicas pasan una tras otra por su vida sin dejar marca alguna.  
Además aclaro que en ningún momento veo esta pareja como la conclusión de la no-historia de Draco y Hermione, de hecho siempre he adorado los Draco-Ginny y los Ron-Hermione.

Aquí dejo un long-fic que se me ocurrió en una tarde de aburrimiento y que por el momento me tiene muy motivada.

**CAPÍTULO 1: Lista de objetivos**

-Mamá ¿Aún sigue en pie la P-E-D-D-O?.

Rose Weasley, 16 años y 10 meses. Hoy se siente bien, éste podría definirse para ella como el mejor día del infructífero, soporífero y asediado periodo de tiempo que transcurre entre el 1 de julio y el 31 de Agosto, más comúnmente conocido como vacaciones de verano.  
Tampoco era un bicho raro, no es que detestara las vacaciones. Adoraba la Navidad; corta, en familia y con algo que estudiar… pero ¿qué fin tenían las de verano?  
Hoy, 31 de Agosto, está experimentado el gratificante bienestar que produce guardar todas sus cosas en un baúl con destino Hogwarts.

A su lado se encuentra Ronald Weasley, 41 años y 6 meses. Por mucho que intente disimularlo su estado de ánimo no es especialmente bueno hoy. Aunque la marcha de sus hijos suponga cierta intimidad con Hermione, no puede evitar sentir cierta melancolía que lo acompañará a ratos durante los cuatro próximos meses. Claro está que su inmaduro orgullo nunca le permitiría afirmarlo en voz alta, de ahí la fingida concentración que pone a su partida de ajedrez. Suelta una carcajada cuando escucha a su hija, acompañada por la de Hugo.

Hugo Weasley 14 años y 11 meses. Su estado de ánimo es muy parecido al de su padre. Fin de las vacaciones, vuelta a los exámenes, las rutinas y los despertadores. Por otra parte le queda el consuelo de perder de vista la comida sana de su madre. A partir de ese día sólo su padre comprará dulces a escondidas, bienvenidas las patatas fritas, los pudines y la tarta de melaza. Es castigado visualmente por Hermione tras la risotada.

Hermione Granger, quedan 20 días para los 41. Su estado de ánimo es indefinible hoy, expectante por los pasos que su hija dará durante el curso, preocupada por la alimentación de su hijo, enternecida con la actitud de su marido y en este preciso momento indignada por las risas del género masculino.

-Recibe el nombre de S.E (Sindicato Élfico) desde 1998, cuando se diseñó la legislación que aceptaba sus derechos obreros- Hermione la responde con una sonrisa después de una mirada furibunda a su hijo y a su marido – De todas formas, cariño, la P-E-D-D-O nunca llegó a nada importante debido a la falta de colaboración de ciertos individuos…

-¿Nos culpas a Harry y a mí? Nadie excepto Neville se afilió por voluntad propia a la PEDDO, no creo que nuestra colaboración hubiese servido para llevarla al ministerio Hermione.

La castaña bufa como en todas las discusiones que desde los 11 años se habían convertido en una práctica casi diaria. Rose y Hugo sonríen dirigiendo su atención a la típica mirada impacientada de su padre y esperando la respuesta que su madre dará en unos segundos, justo antes de irse a su despacho, intentar leer un libro y 20 minutos más tarde volver para abrazar a Ron por detrás dando así por zanjada la pelea.

-Debería dolerte que Neville me haya dado su apoyo cuando tú sólo pensabas en la ardua tarea de invitar a alguna chica al baile.

-La invité a ella, que conste, pero fue con Krum- se excusa el aludido ante sus hijos.

Rose ríe como siempre ante los inconscientemente graciosos comentarios de su padre. Hugo niega con la cabeza murmurando algo así como "calzonazos…" y su padre lo mira atónito mientras mueve su alfil, eliminando así la reina de su hijo.

La chica le echa otro ojo a su colección de libros, éste es el doloroso momento en el que tendrá que elegir cuáles de las obras de arte muggles que tiene entre las manos merecen estar en su habitación Gryffindor. Puede conseguir en la biblioteca "Las tres revoluciones de Carlotta Pinkstone", "Legislación para la Reforma de las Brujas, por Honoria Nutcombe" o "50 años de ministerio con Artemisia Lukfin", pero por mucho que Hogwarts imparta estudios muggles, son muy pocas las obras no mágicas que posee su biblioteca. En este mismo momento a Rose se le acaba de ocurrir un nuevo propósito para su último curso, y añade "hacer ver a la directora lo muy poco implicados que están con los muggles pese a sus desesperados intentos de demostrar lo contrario", junto a "promover una educación para todas las especies mágicas" y a "conseguir que el género femenino de Hogwarts se quiera un poco más y deje de relacionarse con capullos como Scorpius Malfoy o mi primo James" (la pelirroja modifica este objetivo, tachando de él a su primo James, que por fin ha terminado Hogwarts).

Es ahora cuando Hermione entra más calmada y abraza a Ron, quien se gira para besarla suavemente. Instante que Hugo aprovecha para recolocar su caballo a punto de ser comido.

-Mamá he aumentado mi lista de objetivos- su padre la mira exasperado por romper su fase de reconciliación, algo a lo que Rose hace caso omiso. Le entrega el escrito más importante para ella durante el próximo año, y a su madre se le ilumina la cara.

-Hugo ¿dónde está tu caballo?

-Es genial cariño, odiaba tener que pedirles a los abuelos mis libros por correo.

-Detrás de tu alfil papá.

A Rose le encanta ser el orgullo de su madre. Actualmente es mucha la gente que no la toma en serio por pensar distinto a ellos, mucha la gente que la dice con condescendencia que ya crecerá. Son esos gestos de Hermione los que la hacen darse cuenta de que no tiene por qué cambiar, que es una suerte poder decir que no está de acuerdo con algo y actuar consecuentemente con sus pensamientos.

-El caballo estaba en diagonal con mi alfil, iba a comértelo.

También le gustan las peleas infantiles entre su hermano y su padre, aunque debido a su madurez es algo que nunca reconocería, por eso, cuando Hermione va a preparar la cena de despedida, ella se sienta en el sofá más cercano a los chicos, fingiendo leer "Desobediencia civil y otras propuestas", mientras pone toda su atención en su, ahora, rabioso padre y su fingidamente inocente hermano.

-Deberías prestarle más atención a tu juego, siempre que te distrae mamá pasa lo mismo. Mi caballo está ahí desde hace dos movimientos cuando me comiste la reina, yo lo había puesto ahí para protegerla ¿Por qué no me comiste si no con la torre? ¿Tengo que recordarte que has perdido un alfil a costa de mi reina?

-Está bien mocoso, aún así te ganaré.

-¿Quieres decir aun sin trampas?

Rose sonríe para sí misma porque cree saber lo que está a punto de hacer su hermano. Si ha sido el único en no perder siempre contra su padre, no es porque juegue a su altura, de hecho está a la altura de las alimañas. Y también sabe que no hay algo que Ron deteste más que pongan en juicio su honestidad.

-¿Me estás llamando tramposo?

-Sólo te estoy insinuando que, por el bien de tu reputación como ajedrecista, eso se merecen unas tablas.

Hugo tiende una mano que Ron, cerrando su orgullo en una cajita y enviándolo a Marte, acepta a regañadientes, no sin apretar un poco más de lo debido.

-Ve a ayudar a tu madre antes de que me arrepienta enano.

Rose observa tras las letras de Gandhi, cómo Hugo sale triunfal a la cocina y su padre se sienta a su lado.

-Rosie ¿me dejas ver tu lista de objetivos?

La chica le mira entre sorprendida y agradecida. Su padre nunca ha pedido información sobre sus "batallas", y sinceramente esto para Rose es una bandera blanca en la guerra paterno-filial que se viene librando desde que con 12 años decide que quiere dedicar su vida a cambiar el mundo.

-No le digas esto a tu madre, pero me alegra que no te caiga bien Scorpius. Y no lo digo porque sea Slytherin, se que tienes una amiga allí, pero honestamente desde que James lo invitó a La Madriguera he rezado para que no se acercase a ti.

Rose lo mira extrañada, como si su padre de repente también fuese a contracorriente. Toda su familia babeaba por Scorpius. Le había traído a la abuela un ramo de flores, había hablado con la tía Ginny de todas las jugadas habidas y por haber, había aguantado estoicamente una partida de snaps explosivos con Lily, Hugo, Lucy y Louis, había participado junto con James, Fred y Roxanne en el invento del chivatoscopio-despierta-inútiles, algo que le había encantado a tío George. Había puesto atención a las retahílas del abuelo sobre chismes muggles… incluso a tío Harry le caía bien…

-No lo entiendo papá, tu le has conocido en su mejor momento.

-Es eso mismo. Demasiado encantador… Es el chico con el que ningún padre quiere que se relaciones su hija, pero a todos les cae muy bien mientras se relaciones con las de los demás, que serán varias y acabarán humilladas.

Su hija sonríe abiertamente. Acaba de darse cuenta que su padre no es como los demás, por muy inmaduro que pueda parecer, sabe captar a las personas, el único miembro de su familia que no se ha dejado embaucar por Malfoy merece más respeto del que se le tenía reconocido. Es por eso, por lo que Rose deja el libro y abraza a su padre, en uno de esos gestos que dice a gritos "Este es mi padre, la persona de la que más orgullosa estoy sobre la faz de la tierra".

-Espero que te unas a mí en la sentada a la puerta de La Madriguera la próxima vez que James pretenda traer a Scorpius papá.

* * *

El andén 9 y ¾ está a rebosar.  
Rose puede adivinar en la melancólica mirada de su padre los buenos ratos que ha pasado en ese tren, y no puede evitar pensar que será la última vez que pise el Expreso de Hogwarts dirección al castillo.  
Hugo, por su parte, mantiene una mirada de desencanto, que hasta el día de comienzo de su séptimo año, cuando se dé cuenta da que será el último, mantendrá los primeros de septiembre.

Faltan aún 15 minutos para la salida del tren cuando encuentran a Harry y a Ginny, hablando animadamente con Bill y Fleur.

-Percy nos ha pedido que trajésemos a Lucy, creo que tienen mucho trabajo en su departamento.

Rose sonríe según escucha a Bill. Sin duda es su tío favorito. Aún recuerda el día en que la enseñó a montar en escoba. A Rose adora volar, un afición que mantiene lo más secreta posible debido a su ambigüedad, ya que si hay algo que no le gusta a Rose es el quidditch. Puede que eso sea lo único que la distinga de su primo Albus.

Albus Potter, 17 años y 7 meses. Detesta su nombre por encima de todas las cosas. Aunque parezca absurdo, hay algo peor que tener un nombre del siglo pasado, tener DOS nombres del siglo pasado.  
Otra cosa que le diferencia de Rose es el bajo ánimo con el que empieza el curso, algo que va a mejor gradualmente.  
Perdidamente enamorado de Andy, mejor amiga de Rose, Slytherin y lesbiana declarada desde los 14 años. Algo que cambiará este curso. No lo de lesbiana, lo de enamorado de Andy.

-¿La has visto?

-¿A quién?

-No te hagas el tonto Albus.

-Sí, estaba saludando a los Malfoy, creo que James está allí también.

Rose desaprueba de Andy su buena relación con la familia Malfoy. Son vecinos y conoce a Scorpius desde los 6 años.

-¿James ha venido?

¿Por qué ha venido James? Apostaría su colección de los Beatles a que despedirse de sus hermanos no es su principal motivo, de hecho no cree que sea un motivo. Por otra parte a Rose le parece demasiado significativo el hecho de que en este momento se encuentre hablando con Scorpius.  
Albus, el ingenuo de Albus, no hace otra cosa que encogerse de hombros, lo que despierta aún más sospecha en la chica.

-Quitad esas caras de enfado que ya estoy aquí.

Pandora, 17 años y 2 meses. Otra que detesta su nombre, por lo que se hace llamar Andy. Amiga de Albus y Rose desde que pisaron el expreso de Hogwarts. Hoy se siente pletórica de volver a verlos. No ve el momento de juntar sus objetivos del curso con los de Rose y comenzar sus pequeñas revoluciones. Sólo difiere con Rose en una cosa, Scorpius. Si no fuese porque le conoce desde pequeños condenaría su comportamiento tanto como su amiga. Como no es el caso, no le queda otra que intentar justificarle.

Rose por inercia, la abraza calurosamente. Siempre se abstiene de hacer comentario alguno acerca de Malfoy, en estas ocasiones debido al tratado que accedió a firmar dos años atrás con Andy a cambio de su apoyo en la sentada del lago contra los maltratos ejercidos por algunos estudiantes al calamar gigante.  
Andy, por su parte, conocedora de los sentimientos de Albus se limita a darle a éste unas palmaditas en la espalda, una dulce sonrisa amistosa y a saludar al resto de los Weasley.

Al fin y tras las emotivas y melodramáticas despedidas los pies de Rose pisan el tren. Mira a su alrededor disfrutando de las voces exaltadas de compañeros que se reencuentran después de tres meses, del olor a libro nuevo; su boca se hace agua al pensar en el carrito de las golosinas que luego pasará por su compartimento. A su lado su primo experimenta las mismas sensaciones. Ahora es su turno de mostrar su masculinidad subiendo los baúles de las chicas, lo que le acarrea dos miradas hostiles.

-Siempre haciéndonos parecer unas inútiles.

Es en este momento, en el que su amiga le recrimina su actitud a Albus, cuando Rose dirige su mirada a la rubia cabeza de Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius Malfoy 17 años y 6 meses. No se puede definir su estado hoy porque varía por momentos. A grandes rasgos se siente indiferente por su vuelta a Hogwarts. Por otra parte las noticias que James le ha traído lo han animado. Y en este preciso instante no puede dejar de pensar en llegar a su habitación con la chica que lo acompaña.  
Aunque la vida sexual suele estar mezclada con la personal, no es el caso de Scorpius. Sabe que esa chica no va a afectar en lo más mínimo a su forma de ser, pensar o actuar. Por eso no le importa compensar esta falta de interés hacia su personalidad, ayudándola con su equipaje.

A Scorpius no le cae mal Rose Weasley, de hecho es una de las chicas que podría definir más expresamente por su personalidad. Rose Weasley es una pequeña revolucionaria, con un sentido de la justicia y de la solidaridad tan desarrollados que la impiden mirar más allá de sus ideales. Es por eso que Scorpius sabe que él sí le cae mal a ella. Se toma sus pequeños ataques con humor, sin intención de molestarla aunque a menudo lo consiga.

Ahora la pelirroja se está acercando y el chico sabe con toda seguridad que va a dar un discurso a la chica que lo acompaña, que por supuesto, va a hacer caso omiso a su alegato feminista.

-Estás a un paso de perder tu dignidad. Un consejo, aléjate de él antes de que tu autoestima quede a la altura de su persona.

La chica la mira como quien mira a una demente, hecho que hace que el estado de ánimo del Slytherin mejor por momentos. Y ahí viene la respuesta que la dejará enfurruñada al menos las horas que quedan de viaje y que evitará que vuelva a inmiscuirse en los planes del chico.

-Weasley no me merezco tus celos, estás muy por encima de eso.

-El día que deje de valorarme a mí misma podrás provocar celos en mí, Malfoy.

Lo suelta con el mismo desprecio con el que diría cerdo sexista. Y se va dejando a Scorpius con su típica sonrisa divertida y autosuficiente, una sonrisa que, si no fuera porque es pacifista, quitaría con el puñetazo que se merece.

N/A: Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Está claro que voy a seguir escribiéndolo, solo necesito un pequeño empujoncito para publicarlo… Un adelanto: el siguiente capítulo se llama "Declaración de intenciones"


	2. Declaración de intenciones

N/A: Segundo capítulo. Espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.

**CAPÍTULO 2: Declaración de intenciones.**

Para Rose hoy es el primer día de clases, el día en que su curso empieza de verdad. Siendo sincera, debe admitir que ayer no fue un buen comienzo, por lo que decide omitirlo en su séptimo año.  
Durante el discurso de bienvenida pensó que sería mejor empezar hoy con sus objetivos, ya que McGonagall se merecía al menos un día de descanso.

Esta misma tarde Rose irá con Andy al despacho de la directora, y juntas le plantearán sus peticiones. Si la mujer no las acepta a la primera, algo que viene siendo una tradición, y que siendo honestos las decepcionaría, la pondrán sobre aviso de sus próximos "atentados pacifistas" contra la dirección del castillo.

Por otra parte hace un par de horas que la Gryffindor ha revisado su horario, y su ánimo se ha disparado al afirmar que compartirá con Slytherin gran parte de sus clases. Algo que la permitirá pasar más tiempo con Andy y atentar contra lo que Malfoy llama vida social, y ella define como lista de chicas las cuales se quieren muy poco, a las que va a tirarse y posteriormente dejar tiradas.

Cuando Rose llega a desayunar Hugo lleva allí más de media hora comiendo sin descanso.

-Si mamá te viese…- su hermana se sienta a su lado, recibiendo una mirada irascible por parte del chico. Siempre le han hecho gracia esas. Esa forma que tiene Hugo de, con sólo quince años, decir "no te metas en mi vida, puedo autodestruirme yo sólo y no vas a poder evitarlo" - no me mires así, no voy a decir nada, pero no te vendría mal comerte una fruta al menos…

-Rose, continúa tú con tu paranoica forma de vida y déjame disfrutar de lo único bueno que tiene este colegio.

La chica le revuelve el pelo como hacía cuando era pequeño, algo que su hermano detesta y adora a la vez, y comienza a servirse su zumo, sus manzanas y su té. Cuando levanta la vista no puede evitar fijarse en la chica que ayer estaba con Malfoy, no tiene buena cara y supone que el Slytherin ya se ha divertido suficiente. Piensa que al menos este año las víctimas se reducirán a la mitad gracias a la ausencia de su primo James.

-Eres tan drástica Rose…-Andy acaba de hacer una intrusión en su mesa, y ahora mientras muerde una tostada se propone a responder la silenciosa pregunta de su amiga- sé que estás pensando que Anders es una víctima, que pobre chica… no digo que esté bien lo que Scorpius y tu primo hacen, pero ellas saben cómo son… si lo miras por el lado positivo, no creo que vuelvan a hacer algo así… gracias a ellos ha aumentado su sentido común.

-Presupones demasiado al afirmar que esto tiene un lado positivo. No sé que es peor, si el hecho de que no esté mal visto en la sociedad, o el hecho de que intentes ocultar que te parece tan rastrero como a mí. Malfoy es tu vecino, ¿y qué? James es mi primo y le quiero tanto como a los demás, lo que no significa que apruebe todas sus actitudes.

Andy muestra esa sonrisa sarcástica que Rose tanto odia, sabiendo que, en parte, la pelirroja tiene razón.

-Creo haber oído de tu boca varios llamamientos a la libertad desde que te conozco.

-La libertad de una persona está limitada al momento en que otra puede salir dañada por sus actos.

Hugo suelta un bufido, y se levanta airado.

-Vuestras discusiones me quitan el hambre, por favor no os volváis a sentar a mi lado en esta mesa.

Y se va con la cabeza alta, pensando con orgullo en la ventaja que le saca a su hermana en cuanto a madurez. Pensamiento que se va de su cabeza rápidamente en cuanto ve a Lily y a Louis con un paquete de bengalas en el pasillo del 2º piso.

* * *

-Herbología siempre da buen rollo. Es genial empezar así los lunes ¿No crees Rosie?

-La próxima vez que me llames Rosie el lema "Todos somos Pandora", con tu foto al lado adornará el Gran Comedor durante dos semanas.

Cuando Andy se ríe a mandíbula batiente, sus atronadoras carcajadas hacen que a todo el mundo se le curven los labios. Como si ir repartiendo sonrisas fuese un don que Merlín le ha otorgado en compensación a toda la tristeza que ha dejado suelta por el mundo.

-Yo también soy Pandora- el don de Scorpius es el de aparecer de la nada, algo que pone en práctica ante Andy de una forma mucho más constante de lo que a Rose le gustaría-Bonita sonrisa Weasley, no sabía que tuvieras de esas.

-Eso es porque cuando apareces se borran. ¿Querías algo?- la sonrisa de la pelirroja cambia a la denominada por Lily "maquinadora-cruel-y-persuasiva" -¿Contarnos quizás que el verdadero motivo de la tristeza de Anders es que al fin se ha hecho efectiva tu incompetencia en la cama?

-En realidad venía a hablar con mi vecina, pero ya que tu preocupación es palpable, aclaro que la tristeza de Anders se debe a que sabe que no volverá a tener una experiencia como la de anoche –el chico camina a su lado, ignorando las miradas desdeñosas de la Gryffindor- Y tranquila pelirroja, mi incompetencia se mantendrá escondida, al menos hasta que tu tengas tu oportunidad.

Scorpius no sabe que ese gesto petulante que lleva consigo desde que sale de su habitación pone a prueba cada día el autocontrol de Rose, algo de lo que, por suerte, Andy sí tiene conocimiento. Esto explica que la Slytherin se lleve a su amiga de allí con leves empujones, despidiéndose de su compañero con un "Deberías pedirle perdón a Anders huroncito".

Cuando las chicas se sientan al lado de Albus, Rose parece al fin haberse calmado, lo que la da libertad para ordenar sus pensamientos. ¿Huroncito? El hecho de que Scorpius Malfoy no se pareciese en absoluto a un hurón decía mucho sobre el posible origen de ese apodo. Y sinceramente, Rose no podría imaginarse situación alguna en la que Andy llamase hurón a Malfoy. Nota: No dejarlo pasar.

El profesor Longbotton parece especialmente emocionado en la clase de hoy. Ha traído una planta a la que llama Cinoglosa. Por supuesto, Rose conoce todo sobre esa pequeña florecilla que crece a mansalva en el jardín de la Madriguera, así que desconecta de lo que parece ser una aburrida clase teórica.

Debe centrarse en lo que va a decirle hoy a McGonagall. Aunque su objetivo prioritario es "promover la educación para todas las especies mágicas", sabe que este llevará un tiempo. Lo mencionará de pasada, sin hacer especial énfasis en él.  
Por el momento se centrará en los libros muggles. Es una meta a corto plazo, no conlleva la modificación de ninguna ley, al menos. Eso mantendrá contenta a la directora y le dará tiempo a planear bien su siguiente paso con respecto a su gran fin.  
También debería prever sus posibles ofensivas. Por experiencia propia sabía lo mal que podían salir las cosas si no se les dedicaba el suficiente tiempo.  
En este momento una lluvia de ideas bombardea la mente de la joven Weasley. Peeves, biblioteca, elfos, Nick Casi Decapitado, armaduras y villancicos, lechuzas y mucha, mucha rebeldía.

* * *

Minerva tamborilea con sus dedos sobre la mesa. A pesar de que Rose Weasley no ha hecho más que traerle problemas, nunca le ha caído mal esa chica. Es inteligente como su madre, eso no puede negarlo. Sus notas no son excepcionales, aunque podrían serlo. Pero se empeña en malgastar su ingenio organizando pequeñas revueltas por todo el castillo.

-¿Y bien señoritas?- las mira con su típica e intimidante mirada. Como si no la conocieran…- Supongo que vienen a lo mismo de todos los años, no tengo todo el día…

-El año pasado, a dos días de fin de curso ¿se acuerda de lo que le dijimos, profesora?

-Señorita Weasley, lo recuerdo perfectamente – la directora enarca sus cejas y descruza las manos sobre sus escritorio- y como le dije entonces, yo no puedo hacer nada en lo que a leyes se refiere.

-Vamos profesora…-La pelirroja suelta una atrevida e irónica sonrisa- Y usted sabe que yo no le pido que cambie las leyes. Pero todos sabemos de su influencia en el departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas. Sólo pido colaboración.

-Ya conocen mi respuesta.

-Piénselo. Aún así nuestros puntos a comentar son otros.

McGonagall no dice nada. Sin embargo a las chicas no se les escapa su mirada sorprendida. Ha mordido el anzuelo, cree que han abandonado su objetivo y eso hace que se vuelva más receptiva. Rose se sonríe, saboreando la cercanía del triunfo. Le hace una seña a Andy para que continúe ella.

-Nuestro siguiente punto, profesora, es el tradicional baile de Navidad.

-Holbein, usted nunca se queda en Navidad en el colegio. Tampoco usted Weasley, no veo qué importancia tiene este tema.

-Lo importante no es solo lo que a mí me concierne, si no lo justo para todos – Minerva McGonagall observa de reojo la orgullosa sonrisa de la Gryffindor, mientras Andy coge aire para comenzar el primer discurso de su séptimo año- No nos oponemos a este evento como forma de diversión, de hecho no nos oponemos a él. Nuestra petición es la supresión de un baile de parejas.

-Señorita, el baile siempre ha sido por parejas. No encuentro ningún motivo para que deba cambiar.

-Pues yo encuentro varios. ¿Qué le parece el hecho de que condiciona la diversión de los alumnos a tener que pensar en con quien quieren estar agarrados toda la noche?¿Y si a mi amiga Rose no le gusta ningún compañero? ¿Tiene que darle falsas esperanzas solo para cruzar la puerta del Gran Comedor? ¿Qué hay de la gente que prefiere asistir con alguien de su mismo sexo? Creo que eso tampoco entra dentro de la definición de baile tradicional. Y…

-Suficiente Holbein –la directora está ligeramente molesta sabiendo lo que va a decir, no es un plato de buen gusto para ella darle la razón a las dos alborotadoras en potencia de este colegio- Pensaré en ello, no les prometo nada. ¿Algo más?

En este momento es Rose la que se dispone a hablar. Se podría asegurar que debido al buen camino que estaban tomando los acontecimientos, su ego adquiría ahora dimensiones insospechadas.

-Seré breve. En la biblioteca pueden encontrarse muy pocos libros de autores muggles. Es imposible recoger todas las grandes obras en la mitad de un pasillo.

-Contamos con trescientos veintiocho ejemplares muggles. Todas las asignaturas de este colegio, excepto una optativa, están basadas en la magia, señorita Weasley. Creo que la proporción es la adecuada- Minerva hace ademán de levantarse. Sin embargo, para las chicas la conversación esta a mil millas de ser zanjada.

-Minerva es la diosa del conocimiento –la profesora vuelve a sentarse con gesto cansado- ¿Insinúa usted que el ansia de conocer otra cultura literaria está de más? En Hogwarts no todo el mundo tiene la suerte de haber crecido en una familia relacionada con lo muggle. ¿No está usted dispuesta a facilitar a personas como Andy el placer de perderse en las páginas de "Así habló Zaratrusta"? Shakespeare le ablandaría el corazón a más de uno, créame. Si este colegio se ocupa de nuestra educación, que no sea su directora quien nos niegue la cultura.

La directora sonríe cínicamente. Conoce la táctica de estas dos. Plantear sus ideas de una forma a la que no puedas decir que no. ¿Quién negaría cultura a sus alumnos? Pero no va a dar su brazo a torcer, al menos no del todo.

-Muy emotivo. Hablen con Pince. Y ahora si me disculpan, les he dedicado más tiempo del que dispongo.

McGonagall se siente aliviada viendo a las chicas girar el pomo de la puerta. Piensa que no ha sido para tanto, y por un momento se cree la ilusión de que no darán más guerra.  
Su mundo imaginario se ve truncado cuando Rose Weasley se da la vuelta antes de cruzar la puerta.

-Profesora, sabe que esto no ha terminado ¿cierto?

-¿Es eso una amenaza Weasley? –Se enerva, no puede evitarlo, y la sonrisa de esa endemoniada pelirroja no ayuda en absoluto.

-Considérelo una declaración de intenciones.

Sus sonrisas se ensanchan gradualmente a medida que las escaleras descienden por arte de magia. No necesitan hablar, sus miradas orgullosas presagian dos días de completa felicidad.  
¿Notáis ese brillo en los ojos de Rose? Es la satisfacción que produce un espléndido comienzo de curso.  
En los jardines el sol pega más fuerte que nunca, las cocinas bullen de actividad (se acerca la hora de la cena) y el pasillo oeste del tercer piso está a rebosar. Esto, por supuesto, no es impedimento para que una pelirroja de casi diecisiete años salte sobre la espalda de su mejor amiga, haciendo que las dos trastabillen unos cuantos pasos y tengan que contener unas carcajadas cuando los papeles de Scorpius Malfoy caigan al suelo tras el choque. Las disculpas apresuradas de Andy no se hacen esperar.

-¡Scorpius! Lo siento, no te vimos.

-Puedes reírte Pandora, se que lo estás deseando- usa su nombre completo para borrar cualquier indicio de buena intención, y se agacha a recoger sus cosas.

-No te enfades, nosotras lo recogemos- se inclina y el rubio se levanta, satisfecho. Andy mira molesta a Rose, que no se ha movido- Las dos.

Suspira resignada. Si hay algo que su madre la ha enseñado, es que hay que ser educado. Siempre. Incluso si una tal Rita Skeeter te persigue. La educación lo primero.

Y la Gryffindor puede jurar por los colores de su corbata que en ningún momento su intención ha sido echar un rápido vistazo a las cosas de Malfoy. Y también puede asegurar que, cuando descubre el mapa del Merodeador que Albus y ella le habían robado al tío Harry, y James había requisado (el muy imbécil), no lo mete disimuladamente en su mochila.  
Pero, al fin y al cabo, los colores son solo eso, colores. Por muy bien que queden el rojo y el dorado.

N/A: Siempre he creído que las banderas estaban sobrevaloradas, por lo que este final tiene un toque muy personal. Gracias a todos los reviews, animan de verdad y qué menos que contestar a vuestros mensajes.  
Antes de eso, información sobre el siguiente capítulo: Aún no tiene título, pero conoceremos algo más a Scorpius Malfoy, y mucho sobre su amistad con James Potter.  
Ahora, me despido con unas respuestas:

**Shia17Potter: **Si Rose te ha parecido alborotadora, aún no has visto nada, a mí también me encanta esa faceta y créeme que voy a explotarla. Completamente de acuerdo contigo en cuanto a los reviews, la inspiración llega mejor cuando sabes que tu historia gusta. Nos leemos!

**Sapphira Weasley: **Continuado, aunque entiendo que no pronto jeje, siempre me lleva tiempo cuidar los detalles. Me encanta que te guste. Te espero en el próximo!

**Susyh: **Me encanta dar personalidad a los personajes y siempre me he imaginado así la relación Rose/Scorpius, opuestos en apariencia, luego descubriremos más. En el siguiente, por cierto, descubrirás algo sobre la conversación de Scorpius y James. Hasta la próxima!

**Kathermione: **Trato cumplido, aquí está la continuación, aunque como he dicho ya alguna vez no pronto… aún así espero que merezca la pena. Cuídate!

**SMagicRose: **Rose es el eje principal del fic, no puedo privarla de una gran personalidad, si te soy sincera la adoro jeje. Creo que voy a meterme más en el mundo Rose/Scorpius, he visto que tienes varios fics, así que te aseguro que nos leeremos. Chao, cuidate!

**Gaby-9-6-95: **Me gusta especialmente que te parezca divertida, siempre intento darle un pequeño toque de humor a las historias, aunque en ocasiones es demasiado personal, y no estoy segura de que guste. Espero leerte pronto!!

**Anne Black Dumbledore****: **Tus súplicas han dado resultados jeje. Te entiendo perfectamente, yo también soy una adicta a los FF y me pasa lo mismo que a ti, cada vez me resulta más difícil encontrar fics de mi agrado. Aún así, no creo que esto esté en decadencia, creo que después de tanto tiempo nos hemos creado un estilo propio y lo buscamos por encima de todo, descartando lo demás, al menos es mi caso. Gracias a ti por todo, por tu review, por tu tiempo y por tu confianza al agregarme a favoritos. Cuidate y nos vemos!!


	3. Aliados necesarios

**Disclaimer: Creo que todos sabemos que (a excepción de unos pocos) los personajes pertenecen a la gran J.K etc, etc.**

Nuevo capítulo. ¡Siento la tardanza!

Capítulo 3: Aliados necesarios (no por ello agradables)

Scorpius Malfoy se pasea airado por su habitación. Ya es un hecho, le han quitado el mapa. No está en su mochila y él nunca deja nada olvidado. Tampoco pierde las cosas importantes, y está claro que no se le ha caído porque lo habría notado.  
Tiempo muerto. Hace dos horas que sus cosas han volado por el pasillo oeste del tercer piso.

A Rose Weasley siempre le ha faltado tiempo para ponerle las cosas difíciles y al chico siempre se le han dado bien las cuentas. Esa maldita pelirroja mas un plan que lleva meses ideando da como resultado un estrepitoso fracaso.

Nunca se ha metido con ella, al menos no en voz alta. Nunca ha estropeado ninguno de sus atentados, al menos no intencionadamente. Y nunca le ha mirado el culo, al menos no descaradamente. ¿Qué tiene esa arpía en contra suyo?  
A ella le molesta que se tire a tantas tías. Como si el tuviese la culpa de estar tan jodidamente bueno…

Tiene que decírselo a James, que se ocupe él de su prima.

Saca un pergamino viejo del fondo de su mochila y una pluma desgastada.

_Potter,_

_Tenemos problemas. La loca de tu prima me ha quitado el mapa.  
No le podemos explicar todo. A ti te hará caso ¿no?_

_Contesta rápido, he hecho nuevos descubrimientos,_

_Scorpius._

Sale de su habitación rumbo a la lechucería. Cuando pisa la sala común, Andy, que estaba sentada en un sofá hasta hace dos segundos, se pone en pie a la velocidad de la luz y se planta delante suyo.

-¿A dónde vas?- pone una mueca ante su pelo despeinado y su corbata desanudada- ¿Hay una chica en la habitación? No la habrás dejado sola…- sube la mirada hacia la cara de disgusto del chico y luego la baja- ¡Oh, Merlín! No me digas que te han dejado a medias…

-Pandora, habla más bajo, por favor- Le tapa la boca con una mano mientras con la otra se quita la corbata, para luego arreglar el nudo. Ahora vuelve a dirigirse a su vecina que lo contempla expectante- No hay nadie en mi habitación.

-Vas a la lechucería a llorarle a James- afirma la Slytherin para después soltar una atronadora carcajada- ¿Qué te ha pasado huroncito?

-¿Te refieres a que me pasa a parte de tener que aguantarte?- Nota que alguien los está mirando. La rubia que le rechazó el curso pasado. Se acuerda de ella porque es la única que lo hizo. ¿Qué motivo podría tener…? Sonríe para sí mismo y la señala con la cabeza, para que Andy le prese atención- ¿Has quedado? No deja de mirarte.

Su amiga asiente feliz y se despide cogiendo la mano de Scorpius y chocando su puño contra ella. Su saludo de cuando eran pequeños, lo que indica que su estado de ánimo es similar a cuando les compraban una nueva escoba e iban a probarla en la colina. Mira hacia atrás con añoranza y sigue su camino.

Consigue salir de la sala común. Adora el sonido de sus pisadas en un pasillo vacío.

Ahora podría hacer una parada en la biblioteca y decirle un par de cosas a la Weasley, pero eso empeoraría las cosas.  
Necesita un pacto. Algo que a ella le interese y que él pueda darle. Algo que influya en un objetivo que esté por encima de joderle sus ligues, ya que tiene que olvidarse temporalmente de este último para que una tregua sea posible. Andy podría ser un medio de comunicación entre ambos bandos, pero antes tiene que sacarle información.

Tremlett, su lechuza, está en uno de los palos más altos. Aún recuerda cuando su padre se la regaló en su tercer año. La lechuza de su madre armaba siempre un gran escándalo en el Gran Comedor y cada día Scorpius le escribía de vuelta, intentando no herir sus sentimientos, que no necesitaba tantas bolsas de caramelos. Hasta que su padre se dio cuenta. En Navidad apareció con una enorme lechuza blanca, Scorpius estaba escuchando un disco que James le había dejado de las Brujas De Machbet, y le puso a la lechuza el nombre de su bajista.  
Tremlett bajó en cuanto le vio, el chico le ató el trozo de pergamino a la pata y le dio una de sus gominolas para lechuzas. Batió las alas y en un segundo había salido volando por la ventana.

-¿Qué tal Scorpius?- el aludido se da la vuelta sobresaltado.

-Ah, hola Albus. Acabo de escribir a tu hermano- Sus relaciones son cordiales, nunca han tenido una amistad, pero se prestan una pluma si es necesario.

-¿Problemas con vuestro proyecto?- El Gryffindor le regala una sonrisa alentadora.

-Tu prima- las carcajadas del otro no se hacen esperar. Siempre tan alegre, siempre con algo en lo que apoyarse ante los problemas- Me ha quitado algo que necesitamos y no es que me aprecie, por lo que no va a servir de nada que se lo pida. Le estoy pidiendo consejo a James.

-Dale a cambio algo que necesite- Una sonrisa enigmática curva ahora sus labios, ante la silenciosa pregunta del rubio ¿El qué?- ¿Te acuerdas de la huelga de los retratos de cuarto curso?- El otro asiente con una mueca de diversión. Rose y Andy habían convencido a los retratos de las casas para que dejasen de trabajar durante exactamente tres días. Se había desatado el caos en las Salas Comunes. Por los pasillos, los cuadros se pasaban el día gritando "¡Rebelión por la fraternización!" ¿El resultado? Cualquier estudiante tenía permiso para dejar entra a alguien de otra casa de 8 de la mañana a 10 de la noche.- Son inteligentes. Dedicaron todo su primer curso a entablar relación con todos los habitantes del castillo. Todos estarían dispuestos a ayudarlas, todos excepto uno.

-Peeves.

-Y te aseguro que le quieren. Hay según qué cosas que los otros no están dispuestos a hacer –El rubio asiente, escuchando con atención- Ellas tampoco pueden hacerlo todo, sólo son alumnas, y no deben enfadar mucho a McGonagall si quieren conseguir lo que se proponen. Peeves les vendría realmente bien.

El Sltherin se sonríe desde su sitio, al lado de la ventana. Hecha una última mirada al cielo, de donde Tremlett parece haber desaparecido. Definitivamente, tiene que poner a James al corriente de las novedades.

-Gracias Albus.

Sale de la lechucería con unos cuantos quilos de esperanza encima. Ahora sólo tiene que conseguir que Rose Weasley le deje explicarse durante un minuto antes de decirle lo mucho que le detesta y darse la vuelta.

Cuando Scorpius Malfoy se siente optimista es un depredador. Y Rose sabe que ahora se siente así. Por la forma en que camina, por el brillo de su sonrisa (no es que se suela fijar en ella) y por la forma en que aborda a Patrice Tosh.  
¿Es posible que aún no se haya dado cuenta de la desaparición del mapa? No, han pasado ya seis horas. Lo más seguro es que haya escrito al idiota de su primo y crea que éste lo va a arreglar. Ingenuo…

Sentada en el alféizar de una de las ventanas que da al patio la pelirroja detalla sus planes. Le falta atar algunos cabos, y no tiene todo lo necesario, por lo que la frustración invade su cara. ¿Cómo va a cerrar la biblioteca? No conoce ningún hechizo que los profesores no sean capaces de romper. Tampoco puede pedirles a los fantasmas o a los elfos el favor, ellos no harían nada que rompiese ninguna norma. Aunque sí que va a pedirle algo a Nick. Lo anota en su pergamino.

-Pareces la rosa marchita del jardín- levanta la vista sorprendida. John Travers, un Ravenclaw de sexto año. Le ha visto alguna vez con Louis.

-¿Perdona?- No sabe si reírse o girar la cabeza y hacer como si el inoportuno visitante no hubiese dicho nada. Éste se da cuenta de su error.

-Lo siento- Sonríe inseguro- No me malinterpretes. No pareces muy contenta- Levanta las cejas con una silenciosa pregunta y ella asiente. Él se sienta a su lado- Cuando sonríes no pareces marchita en absoluto.

-Gracias, creo- Definitivamente curva sus labios.

-¿Puedo…?¿Me dejarías dibujarte?- antes de que la chica conteste, él se aclara apresuradamente- No tienes que hacer nada, aún no pinto venus desnudas ni nada por el estilo- la Gryffindor lo mira extrañada y John hace un gesto con la mano restándole importancia- Olvídalo. Sólo tienes que seguir escribiendo, no notarás mi presencia.

-Eh…-la ha pillado desprevenida. Nunca ha hablado con él. El chico es extraño. Rose recuerda lo que su madre le decía de pequeña "En un mundo en el que todo es igual, se agradece lo raro". Travers le cae bien, es amable y su habilidad para decir la frase equivocada sin darse cuenta lo hace adorable- Claro.

Sigue a lo suyo, intentando no mirar los ojos verdes del Ravenclaw que la observan escrutadoramente mientras su mano se mueve por el bloc de dibujo. Nunca se ha encontrado en una situación más confusa. Un chico al que no conoce de nada la está pintando, no sabe la razón, y tampoco sabe por qué ha dicho que sí. Pero como Andy suele decir "no te preguntes por qué, pregúntate por qué no".  
Por delante suyo pasa Malfoy con su mano en la cintura de Tosh. ¿Es que nunca van a aprender? ¿Qué más tiene que hacer para que ese engreído deje de ser el Don Juan de Hogwarts? Preparando misiles, apunten y…

-¡Eh Tosh! ¿Sabes que Anders estuvo cuatro días llorando después de visitar la habitación de Malfoy?- La rubia la mira con suficiencia y el Slytherin sonríe de medio lado, como si no esperase ya su ataque…-Las enfermedades de transmisión sexual pueden ser muy molestas ¿Verdad Scorpius?

-¿Es verdad eso?-las explicaciones no se hacen esperar. El rubio mira indignado a una sonriente Weasley, que les devuelve la mirada con una cara angelical.

-¡Claro que no!- Apunta de forma acusadora a Rose con el dedo- Estás jugando sucio.

Y se da la vuelta, baja la mano hasta el culo de Patrice mientras camina, y gira la cabeza para guiñarle un ojo con orgullo.

-¡Podría ser verdad!- Grita como despedida la pelirroja mientras observa a Scorpius colérica. Luego se dirige a John, que sigue dibujando con una media sonrisa en la cara- Te prometo que habrá un día en que Malfoy tendrá que arreglárselas solo en un baño del cuarto piso.

El Ravenclaw suelta una risita y la pelirroja se da por satisfecha. Al fin alguien que no besa el suelo por donde pisa ese rubio petulante.  
Se propone a continuar con sus planes cuando el chico para de dibujar y arranca el papel, tendiéndolo ante ella. Un fiel retrato de la chica a carbón, con una expresión concentrada y unos ojos que según Rose, brillan más de lo que lo harían en realidad.

-Es…es genial John –Su voz suena maravillada, lo que hace que el aludido sonría abiertamente.

-Cógelo, es tuyo.

-No, no puedo…- No termina la frase, no puedo aceptarlo- Es algo tan personal…quédatelo.

-Te lo cambio por una cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas- Sus ojos le piden una oportunidad, y la pelirroja vuelve a recordar a su amiga ¿Por qué no? El mundo no se imagina lo que puede salir de una respuesta espontánea.

-Hecho- tiende la mano y recoge el dibujo con una sonrisa llena de luz- en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

Y se va, dedicándole una última mirada al chico, que se queda con cara de atontado, y el carboncillo en la mano.

* * *

_Hoy a las 22.00 en Sortilegios Weasley. Lleva a mi prima._

_James._

La nota es concisa y ¿por qué no decirlo? Estúpida. ¿Cómo pretende ese maldito cuatro-ojos que la lleve hasta Hogsmeade?¿Raptándola? Claro que sí. James sabe que no iría con él de ninguna manera. Muy bien pequeño Scorpius, saca las mordazas.  
Tiene que hacerlo ahora, son las ocho, y probablemente esté cenando. Si se va a su sala común no tendrá oportunidad. Ha de pillarla a la salida del Gran Comedor.

Con su varita en un bolsillo Scorpius Malfoy sale de su habitación encaminándose a lo que podría resultar una muerte (socialmente hablando) muy dolorosa.

* * *

Rose se lleva a la boca su último trozo de manzana, Andy sigue relatando su fabulosa cita en el campo de quidditch y Albus mira distraído su pudding de frutas.

Cuando la Slytherin termina con un "hemos vuelto a quedar para la primera salida a Hogsemade", el chico suspira aliviado, es más de lo que puede aguantar.  
Rose se pregunta cuánto tiempo llevan así. Andy buscando su amor verdadero, y su primo llorando por las esquinas. Por Merlín ¡ha tenido dos citas en tres años!  
La pelirroja mira significativamente a su amiga y se levanta para que hablen a solas, como hacen cada vez que ella sale con alguien.  
Mira hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw donde John Travers le hace un gesto con la mano, que la chica devuelve con una sonrisa. Y cruza las puertas hacia el hall.

Llega a las escaleras, aún con la imagen de Travers en la cabeza, y una sonrisa vuelve a iluminar su cara.

-Y eso que aún no te lo he pedido- Scorpius Malfoy está delante suyo, con su típico gesto presumido y esa manía suya de invadir su preciado espacio vital. Se da la vuelta intentando esquivarlo. Eso le dice al rubio que ha de cambiar su táctica, ya que, como es habitual, Weasley no se muestra receptiva a sus bromas- Tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade.

-Oh, pensé que nunca me lo pedirías- Le mira como si fuese un psicópata y a él no le extraña en absoluto. Sin embargo, ni por un solo segundo se plantea abandonar. Ni siquiera cuando la Gryffindor estalla en carcajadas.

-Weasley, aunque sé que te encantaría, no te estoy pidiendo una cita. Tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade. Ahora.- Ella lo mira una vez más y, de nuevo, intenta esquivarlo. Él vuelve a cortarle el paso.

-No encuentro ningún motivo por el que yo deba ir, rompiendo unas cuantas reglas, a Hogsmeade. Contigo. Esta noche.

-Como si te importasen las normas del colegio- ¿Cuántas leyes habría roto en sus pequeñas batallas contra la tiranía de McGonagall?- No puedo decirte el motivo. James nos espera en Sortilegios Weasley.

-¿Qué?- Lo dice gritando y el Slytherin hace un amago de taparle la boca con la mano. Se contiene, pensando en las posibles consecuencias…-No quiero formar parte de ninguno de vuestros retorcidos planes. Buscaos otro cabeza de turco y no os acerquéis a mí.

Se da la vuelta, decidida a ir por otro camino. En su cabeza, mil imágenes de lo que le haría a Malfoy si su varita no estuviese en el segundo cajón de su mesita de noche. El chico vuelve a aparecer delante suyo.

-Nos estás obligando a hacer algo que ninguno de los dos queremos Weasley. No lo pongas más difícil- ella le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y furia contenida.

-Como me toques te juro que gritaré y en menos de dos segundos tendrás aquí a Albus, Hugo y Louis.

-Entonces tendré que hacer algo para remediarlo- Antes de que la Gryffindor abra la boca él ha sacado su varita- _Muffiato_.

-¿Cómo coño conoces ese encantamiento?-Aún recuerda cuando a su padre les contó la historia del libro. A su madre no le había hecho ninguna gracia, pero ellos habían aprendido hechizos interesantes- El idiota de James…

-Ahora por favor, acompáñame hasta las mazmorras- Ella da un paso atrás y el rubio mira hacia otro lado con exasperación. Luego vuelve su vista hacia ella- ¿Tengo que sacar las cuerdas?

Comienzan a bajar las escaleras. Es una imagen surrealista. Nadie en todo el castillo hubiese creído cierto que Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley caminaran codo con codo, sin cruzar palabra (ni siquiera reproches) hacia las mazmorras.  
Se paran delante de un cuadro. En él Anubis embalsama el cuerpo de un faraón. A la chica un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. El Slytherin mira a ambos lados antes de hablar.

-Anpu, ábrenos la puerta del inframundo.

Es entonces cuando el dios egipcio, enfoca con su mirada de chacal a los visitantes. El marco del cuadro se ilumina, haciendo que los chicos cierren los ojos a causa de la claridad. Cuando los abren, un enorme agujero en la pared está donde antes se encontraba la pintura. Rose asoma la cabeza y comprueba que sólo es la entrada a un pasadizo. Oscuro, eso sí.  
Su acompañante susurra '_Lumos_' tras ella. Como es usual en los túneles que atraviesan el castillo, no se ve el fin. Es ancho, unas cinco personas juntas, y su altura es la justa para no tener que agachar la cabeza.

-Weasley no tenemos toda la noche- El chico posa su mano en el hombro de ella y la empuja suavemente. La Gryffindor tiene tantas preguntas que no le sermonea sobre ese contacto.

-¿Cómo descubristeis este pasadizo?

Tropieza y él la sujeta del codo, escondiendo una carcajada entre toses. Rose aparta el codo molesta. El maldito pasadizo está lleno de piedras.

-Hace unos años. –el rubio comienza a hablar tras el gesto manifiestamente incómodo de ella. No le convienen más tensiones- Estábamos con tu tío en Sortilegios, haciendo inventario. James tropezó con una trampilla en el almacén. Entramos y nos encontramos con éste túnel. Cuando le seguimos hasta el final nos dimos cuenta de que no tenía salida, acababa en una pared. Nos dimos la vuelta para irnos, y entonces, oímos a Andy y a Albus. Iban hablando de un castigo que les había puesto Slughorn, por lo que pensamos que estarían en las mazmorras- En el pasadizo hace frío, y la pelirroja nota sus dedos entumecidos. Él mira el vaho, y luego la mira a ella, sin capa y sin chaqueta.- ¿Quieres mi capa?

-No soy una damisela en apuros- le mira furibunda, odia esos alardes de caballerosidad ¿Dónde está esa gentileza cuando todas las mañanas deja a una chica sola en su cama?-¿Cómo encontrasteis el cuadro? ¿Y cómo supisteis abrirlo?- él la mira como si fuese un bicho raro, y luego alzando las cejas, continúa su relato.

-Volvimos al castillo, y estuvimos todo ese día pensando en cómo encontrar la entrada. A James se le ocurrió. Esa misma noche él fue hasta Hogsmeade y yo…-ante la mirada confusa de la chica aclara- por el túnel del sauce boxeador. Yo esperé en los pasillos de las mazmorras. James entró en Sortilegios y volvió a recorrer el pasadizo. Cuando llegó al final empezó a dar golpes en la pared. Yo recorría todo el pasillo con la oreja pegada. Cuando lo escuché me encontraba frente al cuadro de Anubis, golpeé como respuesta y el volvió a Hogwarts.- la pelirroja le mira sorprendida, y él le dedica una de esas encandiladoras sonrisas con las que se gana a todo el mundo. A todos menos a Rose Weasley, que resopla.

-¿Conocíais la historia de Anubis?- el tono de sorpresa de su voz resulta casi insultante, ella lo aclara- quiero decir, es parte de la cultura muggle. Y al menos James…

-No. Sabíamos que tenía algo que ver con la cultura egipcia, por la figura que estaba preparando para momificar. Buscamos en la biblioteca y no encontramos nada- ella suelta una risa sarcástica. Parece ser que su propósito de ampliar la cultura muggle no es tan innecesario como McGonagall afirma- James te cogió prestado un libro de tu habitación. –le mira con interrogación ¿Un libro sobre dioses egipcios?- Creo que tu padre lo había comprado hace años en Egipto. Allí leímos algo sobre Anubis. Probamos miles de cosas, le dijimos miles de frases, pero él parecía no escucharnos. Entonces yo leí que su verdadero nombre egipcio era Anpu. Cuando lo dije, la figura del cuadro me miró. Tardamos 15 minutos más en encontrar la frase adecuada.

-Impresionante. ¿Algún descubrimiento más que haga cambiar mi opinión sobre vosotros?

-¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre nosotros, Idris?- la chica sonríe por el apodo.

-Vuestro único interés es tener alguien que os acompañe por la noche. En el caso de James eso sustituye al calor familiar que le falta en Hogwarts. Hasta los quince años, enviaba una carta diaria a mi tía, realmente cursi, créeme. Parece ser, que a esa edad su vida social dio un cambio, y dejó a mis tíos desolados. Es posible que tu caso sea el mismo- él ríe ante la comparación- A parte de eso, no tenéis verdaderos hobbies. Jugáis al quidditch porque está bien visto entre el género femenino sin personalidad, os sacáis el curso raspado porque sólo los empollones pisan la biblioteca, y no sería bueno para vuestra reputación que os viesen estudiando (con esto no quiero decir que fueseis capaces de sacar buenas notas, no tengo tanta fe en la humanidad). Y os dejáis ver en las fiestas de cada torre sólo durante unos minutos, lo justo para que los grandes cerebros en búsqueda de sus neuronas perdidas debido al alcohol se den cuenta de lo interesantes que sois.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿Me tomas el pelo? Por supuesto que no, no quiero derribarte en el primer asalto.

Socrpius ríe. Le gusta la ironía de la chica, ha de admitir que es agradable tener una conversación con alguien del sexo opuesto que no sea su vecina lesbiana. Si no fuera por su afán de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, lo que incluye ir repartiendo "sentido común" entre las tías hormonadas de Hogwarts, sería una buena compañera de exploración.

Están llegando al final del pasadizo. Lo sabe porque al fondo se cruzan unas rendijas de luz natural. Cuando dan la curva se tropiezan con una pared. ¿Y la salida?

-Puede que te lleves una desilusión esta noche Weasley.

Susurra algo con su varita en alto y una trampilla descuelga del techo, levantando una gran polvareda. La cabeza de James aparece, mirándolos desde arriba. Tiende una mano, que la pelirroja acepta, y tira de ella hacia la tienda.

-Me alegro de verte Rosie- nunca quita esa sonrisa de la cara- ¿Estás enfadada?

El rubio aparece por la trampilla y se sacude el polvo de la ropa.

-¿Enfadada? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? ¿Hay algo de malo en que me raptéis?- luego sus labios se curvan de forma inevitable- Yo también me alegro de verte Jamsie.

Esos apodos ridículamente tiernos son su forma de decirse "Te quiero porque somos primos. Lo que no significa que dejes de ser un objetivo en mi guerra personal". Desde que Rose tiene memoria siempre han estado enfrentados.  
Con cinco años James le pintó bigote a sus muñecas ("Sí, mi prima era una niña normal…"), Rose lo tiró de su escoba de juguete como venganza, delante de Teddy ("Siempre diciendo 'Teddy mira lo que hago', 'Teddy mira como beso el suelo por donde pisas', era patético, yo le abrí los ojos").  
El día antes de que James entrase a Hogwarts, Rose cambió sus revistas de quidditch por cien ejemplares de 'Corazón de Bruja' ("Andy, si hubieras leído la carta que envió al día siguiente…"), su primo como venganza colocó una bengala dentro de la tarta en su décimo cumpleaños ("Scorpius, deberías haber visto su cara llena de nata…").  
En su último partido de quidditch James se quedó inexplicablemente pegado a la escoba ("Era mi último partido maldita enana"), Rose como respuesta encontró todas sus fichas de ajedrez pintadas de rosa ("Todavía no les he podido quitar el color, y además ya no me obedecen, imbécil").

Aún así siempre se han ayudado. James le dejó como herencia su primera escoba, le prestó material para muchas de sus protestas y dejo tres días en la enfermería a causa de un hechizo mocomuciélago al primer chico que la rompió el corazón. Rose se declaró culpable cuando el árbol de Navidad de la Madriguera se pasó toda una semana cantando villancicos obscenos, le dejó a James su primer libro sobre quidditch y planeó una venganza contra Trelawney cuando le hizo repetir asignatura.

-Al grano ¿Qué queréis?-. Tres sillas en círculo. Una bombilla a punto de fundirse sobre sus cabezas. Los tres tienen algo que ganar, y ninguno va a volver a su cama con las manos vacías.

-Que nos devuelvas el mapa- es James el que habla, con una furia contenida.

-¿Qué os hace pensar que yo lo tengo?- se inclina hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.- Y si así fuera ¿Por qué debería devolvéroslo?

Scorpius se enerva. Lo saca de sus casillas. Esa actitud relajada y petulante no va a ayudar a labrar un acuerdo. Tienen que cambiar su ataque. Pasar al plan B. Contarle lo que hacen, pero no todo.

-Porque al igual que tú tienes tus objetivos, nosotros tenemos los nuestros.-Ella se acomoda en su silla, dando pie a que continúe- Llevamos seis años intentando descubrir los secretos de Hogwarts. En este tiempo hemos descubierto seis pasadizos a distintos lugares, cuatro habitaciones con unas cualidades muy interesantes, varios almacenes con cosas que nunca imaginarías, y eso solo para empezar. Queremos ese mapa Weasley y sabemos los que tú quieres a cambio.

-No creo que vosotros sepáis lo que yo quiero. Aunque estaré encantada de escuchar vuestra oferta- James suelta una sonrisa ladina, correspondida por el Slytherin. ¿Qué es lo que esconden?- Quiero saber más. Quiero un cómo, un por qué y un para qué, y eso solo para empezar- se recrea en la ironía que desprende este último comentario, que Malfoy le ha prestado.

Ellos se miran tensos. Ninguno de los dos quiere hablar más de la cuenta. El rubio le hace un gesto a su amigo para que continúe. Él se coloca las gafas y comienza su relato, perfectamente estudiado.

-En mi primer año había descubierto ya algunas cosas. En parte gracias a mis ganas de saberlo todo sobre este castillo del que tanto habíamos oído hablar, y en parte gracias a tío George. Él me enseñó cómo ir a las cocinas, cuáles eran los pasadizos que me llevarían a Hogsmeade, y cúales de ellos eran los que Filch conocía.- La emoción de su voz hace que a la chica se le pongan los pelos de punta.- Una noche, en mi segundo, año volvía de las cocinas cuando me tropecé con esa estúpida gata. Me quede helado, sin saber qué hacer, sólo deseando una y otra vez un sitio para esconderme.

Y entonces una puerta apareció detrás de mí. Había encontrado la sala de los menesteres, Rosie. Esa de la que tanto habíamos oído hablar a nuestros padres. Pero no estaba vacía. Scorpius estaba allí agachado. En ese momento era una especie de sala acolchada, insonorizada. Un escondite perfecto. Fue un subidón de adrenalina, para los dos. Desde entonces, hemos estado buscando nuevos sitios en Hogwarts.  
En tercero, tío George me habló del Mapa del Merodeador. Él y tío Fred se lo habían dado a papá en su tercer año. Me hice con él, y ese año Scorpius y yo aprendimos a modificarlo. Durante estos años hemos ido añadiendo nuestros nuevos descubrimientos.

-James eso es genial- la pelirroja lo dice con admiración, y los chicos se sonríen, sabiéndose más cerca del triunfo-¿Qué pretendéis hacer con ello?

-Desde mi quinto año hemos estado escribiendo un libro sobre el castillo, uno que haga palidecer historia de Hogwarts.

Ella sonríe emocionada. Ha mordido el anzuelo. Por supuesto que le han contado la verdad, pero no toda. Pueden saborear con sus lenguas la victoria, ya casi pueden tocar el mapa. Sin embargo, la vida no es sueño. La música de los violines deja de sonar cuando ella los devuelve a la realidad.

-¿Cuál es la oferta?

Lo dice con voz dura, sin restos de emoción en ella. Es entonces cuando Scorpius se da cuenta de lo especial que es Rose Weasley. Porque ella no es como las demás. Ella no se deja camelar por sus historias. Ella les sacará todo lo podible a dos cabrones como ellos. Ella tiene unos objetivos y los seguirá hasta el final. Ella es especial porque tiene ideas y principios, no palabras de las que alimentarse.  
Scorpius Malfoy se promete a sí mismo nunca comparar a esa pelirroja con cualquier otra chica en el mundo.

-Peeves- el rubio lo suelta a bocajarro y ella lo mira boquiabierta.-Sabemos que llevas años detrás de él. El único eslabón perdido de tu cadena revolucionaria. Y nos debe unos cuantos favores.

La chica sonríe con cinismo. No va a conformarse con un maldito poltergeist. Ellos le están pidiendo el proyecto en el que llevan años trabajando. ¿Qué hay del suyo?

-No es suficiente.- James se crispa. Scorpius, sonríe con sarcasmo, por supuesto que no es suficiente.- Quiero vuestra ayuda en mis dos próximos proyectos.- Los chicos van a recriminar algo, cundo ella les hace un gesto para que aguarden.- Por supuesto no os voy a pedir nada que infrinja las leyes del colegio, y sé que tú, James, no podrás participar en activo, pero me serviréis. Aún no puedo deciros en qué trabajaremos porque no está del todo planeado. ¿Hay trato?

El Slytherin y el Gryffindor se miran. Hay determinación en los ojos del rubio, y duda en los de su amigo. Los dos conocen lo que el otro piensa, han aprendido a hacerlo solo con mirarse. Y el de gafas confía en su compañero.

-Hecho, pero con una condición.- Ella sonríe. Al fin una batalla ganada en esta improductiva guerra.- No te meterás con Scorpius. Queremos una tregua total.

-Entonces yo pongo mi propia condición.-Se dirige al rubio- No te enrollaras con ninguna chica mientras trabajemos juntos.

-Sabía que algún día tus celos iban a cerrarnos algunas puertas.- Lo dice con ironía. Ha vuelto a ser el Slytherin petulante de hace cuatro horas. Cómo lo detesta.- No tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida privada Weasley.

-No voy a trabajar en contra de mi moral Malfoy. Tengo unos principios y no voy a romperlos por un estúpido poltergeist, y cuatro manos más.- Sus palabras son duras, y esto hace que ellos agachen la cabeza. Se han rendido.

-Es tarde. Deberíais iros.- James es el primero en levantarse, tras un incómodo silencio. Los tres saben que el trato está cerrado, aunque no se ha dicho con palabras.- Rose, dale a Scorpius el mapa, y cuando todo esté listo dinos que tenemos que hacer.

La chica asiente y abraza a su primo. Bajan por la trampilla, Scorpius la ayuda. Recorren medio pasadizo en silencio. Sin mirarse, como si las últimas horas no hubiesen formado parte de sus vidas, como si hubieran sido una historia de terceros. Pero las dudas siguen en pie.

-Crees que me desilusiona que a ti y a James os importe algo de verdad.- No es una pregunta. Tampoco una afirmación.

-El descubrirlo hace que, en tu cuento, los lobos feroces dejen de ser malos, y el mundo mejor por el que luchan los héroes no esté tan lejos del actual. Esto es la vida real Caperucita- La mira con intensidad y Rose no puede evitar imaginarse su alma como un libro abierto que un Slytherin lee con atención en estos momentos.

Nunca se imaginó que fuese así. Siempre, en su mundo donde todo es blanco o negro, había creído que su piel quemaría si alguien como Scorpius Malfoy la tocase. Ahora sabe que no es así, que el gris siempre ha existido. Y le parece una ironía no haberse dado cuenta antes, cada vez que miraba con furia los ojos del lobo feroz.

N/A: A mí también me han llamado extremista. Es cierto que existe el gris, pero también lo es que el blanco y el negro son más fuertes. ¿Todo es relativo? No lo creo, aunque admito que muchas cosas sí que lo son.

Rose Weasley comienza a descubrir la escala de grises y sin que ella lo sepa Scorpius va a hacer que se replantee muchas cosas que veía seguras.

Aclaraciones sobre este capítulo:

Idris: Scorpius se lo llama a Rose en un momento determinado de la conversación en el pasadizo. Idris Oakby (la cual está en los archivos de magos del mes de la página de J.K. Rowling) fue fundadora de S.A.S (Sociedad de Ayuda a los Squibs). Me imagino a Rose un poco como ella, luchando por sus ideales, etc. Me pareció un bueno mote, conciliador, por parte de Scorpius. Un signo de que reconoce su trabajo.

En el siguiente capítulo comienza la revolución, os lo aseguro.

Gracias a todos por leer(me) a Rose y Scorpius en su afán por cambiar el mundo (sus vidas). Mil gracias por los comentarios, y mil también a los que (sin hacerlo público) siguen la historia. Nos vemos!!


End file.
